mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Korrek
Korrek (Man-Thing character) main image KORREK was created as a parody of Conan the Barbarian.Which of course,make him,yet another Clonan at Marvel. Wiki New Comics Forums Community Archives Page Needs Help Follow Korrek The Barbarian CHARACTER » Korrek The Barbarian appears in 19 issues. Korrek is a warrior prince from the land of Katharta. Accidentally transported to Earth, he became allies with Man-Thing, Dakimh, and Howard the Duck. Character Wiki Images (11) Forum (0) News Recommended reading Comics Related Pages Korrek The Barbarian appears in 19 issues View all Man-Thing Man-Thing 3 appearances Howard the Duck Howard the Duck 3 appearances Essential Man-Thing Essential Man-Thing 2 appearances Howard the Duck: The Complete Collection Howard the Duck: The Complete Collection 2 appearances No recent wiki edits to this page. Creation Korrek made his first appearance in Adventure Into Fear #19, and was created by Steve Gerber and Val Mayerik. Biography Korrek is a young warrior prince who lives in the extra-dimensional barbarian land of Katharta. He first appears in a dream of Jennifer Kale. The dream is later shown to be a vision related to the Nexus of All Realities. In the dream, Korrek leads a hoard of barbarians in a battle against other armies battling for the Floating Castle of the Gods. Man-Thing was present on the sidelines of the battle until Jennifer Kale came down from the castle to retrieve the monster. Korrek sees the girl dressed as a sorceress and believes her to be a witch who brought him to the Nexus Plane and proceeds to attack her. After literally fighting through the Man-Thing and attempting to kill the girl, she awakes just before he lands the final blow. Due to unforseen and powerful magic forces courtesy of Jennifer, her nightmare becomes reality as Korrek suddenly appears in the Kale home after Jennifer awakes. Her brother, Andrew Kale, has a peanut butter sandwich and leaves the jar open on the table. For an unexplained reason, the knife used to spread the peanut butter glows and grows into a Kathartan sword. The contents of the jar also grows and spills onto the floor and takes the form of a man, who is Korrek. Confused and angry, Korrek runs through the house until he smells the "Stench of Sorcery" and kicks in the door to Jennifer's room. He attacks her and attempts to kill her (this time for real) for dragging him to her realm. Korrek flees through a window after Jennifer's grandfather and brother enter the room. Still running away, Korrek finds himself deep in the Everglades and encounters the Man-Thing, who he tries to kill with his sword but fails. Surprisingly, Man-Thing doesn't burn Korrek with his touch (probably due to Korrek's bravery and lack of fear), and they are soon approached by Howard the Duck, who had just landed in the swamps earlier. The three then decide to team up to find their way back to their respective worlds, where they are soon attacked by Thog's Netherspawn demons. Dakimh saves them and gives them their mission to follow him and Jennifer Kale (his then-apprentice) back to their homelands. Korrek quickly bonds with Howard and is upset by Dakimh's lack of protection when Howard falls through a vortex, seemingly dying (instead finding himself landing in Cleveland, Ohio). However, Dakimh and Jennifer finally bring Korrek back to his home in Katharta. Korrek doesn't get to meet his friend Howard again until he was transported back to Earth some time later. Upon his return to Katharta, Korrek discovers that his father, the King, had been slain and that the evil sorceror Klonus had taken over. Klonus enslaved Korrek for over a year, leaving him beyond helpless until Dakimh, along with Kale and Man-Thing, teamed up to rescue him. With their help, Korrek was able to overthrow Klonus and take back the throne as the new King of Katharta. He still rules over his homeworld to this day. Powers & Abilities Korrek is a master swordsman and skilled barbarian. He wields a Kathartan sword capable of projecting mystical fire. He is also adept at hand-to-hand fighting and has some knowledge in Kathartan martial arts. During his first appearance, he was able to transform himself into a jar of peanut butter, with his Kathartan sword transforming into a butterknife, displaying some unusual shapeshifting abilities. However, it is unknown whether he can still transform himself into peanut butter or into other things since it appears that this unusual metamorphosis was done through the magic of Jennifer Kale. by TaboolaSponsored LinksFrom The Web Free play + 100% bonus on your first deposit with iLottery PA iLottery If You Own An Android Phone, This Strategy Game Is Addictive Download in the Play Store | Warlords of Aternum Search For Any High School Yearbook, It's Free Classmates Explore Lancaster near the Clarion Inn & Suites Lancaster PA hotel clarioninnlancaster.com Latest Images View all (11) images General Information Super Name Korrek The Barbarian Real Name Korrek Aliases Korrek of Katharta Korrek the Peanut Butter Barbarian Korrek King Korrek Publisher Marvel Creators Steve Gerber Val Mayerik Gender Male Character Type Human First Appearance Adventure into Fear #19 - The Enchanter's Apprentice! Appears in 19 issues Birthday n/a Died None Powers Power Item Swordsmanship Unarmed Combat Popular on Comic Vine 50 Article Injustice Vs. Masters Of The Universe Comic Is A Giant Sandbox Of Nostalgia 14 Article DC's Green Lantern Corps Series Has Some Real "Daddy Issues" 38 Article Deadpool 2 Totally Ruins X-Men's Already Ludicrous Movie Timeline Recent Movies Teams Friends Enemies Recent issues Top Rated Lists for Korrek The Barbarian 60 items Your Favorites List He-Man By Alex Ross Captain "Billy Batson" "SHAZAM" Marvel 26 items Barbarians He-Man By Alex Ross 21 items Barbarians! He-Man By Alex Ross Thor # 1 by Mike Del Mundo Top contributors to this wiki Video_Martian 202 Black_Lantern_Bison22 122 BillDoor2 34 Dark Steel 8 fesak 4 AdvertisePartnershipsAPITerms of UsePrivacy PolicyAd ChoiceHelpCareers © 2019 CBS Interactive Inc. All rights reserved. Fictional Real Name: Korrek Identity/Class: Extradimensional, citizen of KathartaOccupation: Barbarian warrior, former princeGroup Membership: Dakimh's band (Dakimh the Enchanter, Howard the Duck, Jennifer Kale, Man-Thing/Ted Sallis) formerly leader of Kathartan armyAffiliations: 2222, Agogin, Bharph, Maftra, NAAC-P30, Rabis, ZokkKnown Relatives: Unidentified father (King of Katharta, deceased)Aliases: Korrek the Barbarian, Warrior Prince of Katharta, Warrior Prince of the WestlandsBase of Operations: Korrek's castle, Dimension of KathartaFirst Appearance: Adventure into Fear#19 (December, 1973)closeupPowers/Abilities: Korrek is a strong and able swordsman, talented hand-to-hand combatant and virtually fearless. He wielded a firesword which spewed mystic fire, and briefly wore a mystic helmet created for him by Dakimh which protected him from dimensional disturbances.Height: 6'5" Weight: 267 lbs. Eyes: Blue, although mostly seen as white, with no visible irises Hair: BlondHistory: (Adventure into Fear#19 (fb) - BTS) - Korrek is the son of the king of the realm known as Katharta.(Adventure into Fear#16-18 - BTS) - A series of activities within "the Man-Thing's swamp", Earth's nexus of realities, disturbed the balance among the various dimensions. This disturbance was exacerbated by the Overmaster, an alias of Thog, and his Congress of Realities.receiving the helmet from Dakimh(Adventure into Fear#19 / Man-Thing I#1) - Korrek and his warriors began to crossover into other dimensions. On one such journey, they encountered Jennifer Kale and the Man-Thing in the Land-between-Day-and-Night. Korrek incorrectly believed Jennifer to be to blame for the disturbance. As the imbalance grew in severity, Korrek was transported to Earth, emerging from a jar of peanut butter ("or--is it a jar of...man?"--Gerber) within Kale's house. Korrek was disoriented and fled when confronted by the entire family. In the swamp outside, he encountered the Man-Thing and attacked it, until he learned the futility in trying to injure the swamp beast. They were joined by Howard the Duck, who was also transported to Earth by the imbalance, and all three of them were confronted by a warrior force of the Congress of Realities. After some struggle, Dakimh appeared, banished the Congress, and transported Korrek and his new allies to his castle. After being joined by Jennifer Kale, the group traveled to Therea in an effort to prevent Thog and the Congress from overtaking that realm. Ultimately it was the Man-Thing who temporarily destroyed Thog, bringing his plans to a halt.fighting Mortak(Giant-Size Man-Thing#3 (fb) ) - Upon returning to Katharta, Korrek found that the sorcerer Klonus and his agents, Mortak and Tai, had led an attack on the village. The entire realm had been overrun and his own father, the king, slain. Korrek was captured and enslaved by Klonus and his allies for nearly a year.(Giant-Size Man-Thing#3 / Man-Thing I#22 (fb) ) - Korrek was freed by the Man-Thing, who was sent by Dakimh. Alongside Dakimh, Jennifer, and the Man-Thing, Korrek overthrew Klonus and Mortak and retook control of Katharta. Korrek withheld himself from slaying Mortak after having him at his mercy. Dakimh's physical form was slain by Klonus in the course of the battle, and Korrek helped to lay his body to rest.forcing Howard the Duck(Howard the Duck I#22-24) - Korrek was again summoned to Dakimh's castle, alongside Howard the Duck, Jennifer Kale, and the Man-Thing, to stop Bzz'k J'oh and his Imperium Emporium from destroying all of reality. Korrek and his allies were assisted by NAACP-30 and 2222, magical agents of Dakimh. Korrek co-piloted the ship, the Epoch Weasel. After the Weasel broke down, Korrek attempted to arrange new transport through Big Mac, and then slew Big MAc when he refused them. Upon reaching J'oh's base, the Death Store, Korrek fended off some of J'oh's warriors while Howard incapacitated J'oh himself. After 2222 destroyed the Death Store, Korrek and his allies dropped Howard off back in Cleveland before flying off again. Insert non-formatted text here Insert non-formatted text here | Image = Korrek_(Earth-616)_from_Fear_Vol_1_19_0001.jpg | RealName = Korrek | CurrentAlias = Korrek the Barbarian | Aliases = Prince Korrek | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Dakimh's Band | Relatives = Father (unnamed King) (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Katharta | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 267 lbs | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = ; No visible Irises or Pupils| Hair = Blond | Citizenship = Kathartan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior, prince, monarch | Education = Trained by the Kathartan army | Origin = Warrior Prince of the extra dimensional realm of Katharta | PlaceOfBirth = Katharta | Creators = Steve Gerber; Val Mayerik | First = Fear Vol 1 19 | HistoryText = Early Life Korrek the Barbarian is a knight warrior and a prince of the extra-dimensional world of Katharta. Korrek the Barbarian normally wields a sword that projects mystical fire. Man-Thing & Howard the Duck Korrek and his allies crossed over from their home reality due to a disturbance in various dimensions which was caused by serious events taking place in the Man-Thing's Citrusville swamp and made worse by the interference via the demon Thog the Nether-Spawn. Korrek emerged in the Earth-616 reality, through a jar of peanut butter, partially consumed by Andy Kale, spread with a knife which later became the warriors sword. Korrek met Jennifer Kale and the Man-Thing once he was fully in the Earth-616 dimension.Insert non-formatted text here Korrek the Barbarian worked with the Man-Thing and Howard the Duck who was also brought to Earth due to the cracks in reality.Insert non-formatted text here The strange trio of friends was the attacked by a warrior force sent by the Congress of Realities until Dakimh the Enchanter banished the Congress. Dakimh transported the team to his castle along with Jennifer Kale. The team travelled to Therea to stop Thog and the Congress from overtaking that reality. Man-Thing was actually able to temporarily destroy Thog.Insert non-formatted text here Klonus Korrek the Barbarian returned home to his reality of Katharta. On his return he discovered that his father the king had been murdered, and that an evil sorcerer named Klonus had taken his kingdom. Klonus tool Korrek as a slave for a whole year, until the Man-Thing was sent to rescue him by Dakimh. The team helped Korrek the Barbarian overthrow the sorcerer Klonus, although Dakimh was killed by Klonus during fight.Insert non-formatted text here Bzzk'Joh He teamed up with Howard and the Man-Thing again to batlle Bzzk'Joh.Insert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text here Korrek kept working with Jennifer Kale, the Man-Thing, and Howard the Duck on future missions on protecting the different realities.Insert non-formatted text here | Powers = | Abilities = Swordsman: Korrek the Barbarian normally wields a sword that projects mystical fire.Insert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text hereInsert non-formatted text here | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:No visible Irises or Pupils